Change My Name
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: The team is called to Forks Washington to solve a case involving a serial killer who only targets brunette females. Meanwhile, Reid is acting very strange around a young female professor named Bella Swan.
1. Called In

Change My Name

The team is called to Forks Washington to solve a case involving a serial killer who only targets brunette females. Meanwhile, Reid is acting very strange around a young female professor named Bella Swan.

Spencer/Bella

* * *

One: Called In

Spencer Reid awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. He sighed and sat up in his bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Once again, his mind had decided to bring back the memories of his childhood before it flashed forward to the time he had been taking drugs. He grunted, running his hands through his mess of curls before removing himself from bed. He made his way into his kitchen and proceeded to make coffee, but found he was fresh out. He sighed again before heading back into his bedroom and getting ready for today.

As he finished placing on his vest, he walked towards his dresser and pulled out a picture. The picture was of a little boy, no older than three years old, grinning up at the camera, his eyes, one blue and the other green, were filled with nothing but glee. A small smile crossed Reid's lips before he slipped the picture into his back pocket and walked out the door. He walked to the coffee shop and ordered his usual order of black with two lumps of sugar and just a pinch of cream, paid and left. He took the elevator to the office and bypassed Prentiss and Morgan on the way, his mind on other matters.

"Hey Reid!" He stopped when he heard Morgan's voice and turned. The older agent walked up to the twenty-six year old genius and smiled warmly, "Good morning Pretty Boy."

"Morning Morgan, Prentiss."

They all walked into the briefing room and sat down. JJ walked into the room and cleared her throat, waiting for Hotch and Rossi to show up. It took them a total of five minutes for them to come in. JJ began then. She clicked the clicker and a picture of a woman of at least twenty-four popped up, her throat slit and blood everywhere. "This is Izzie Welsh. She was found murdered in an alleyway in a small town in Washington State. This is the third victim this month."

"Who were the others?"

JJ clicked and two more pictures appeared on the screen. "Zoey Tyler and Isabelle Fields. Same victimology: brunette, five foot four, slender, green or hazel eyes and they all had a three year son waiting for them when they got home."

"So the unsub targets single mothers and slits their throats?" Morgan asked.

"More than that, he stabs them in their chest and genital area before carving onto their arm the words 'You'll pay'."

"So what we're dealing with is a sexual sadist?" Rossi asked.

"Possibly," Hotchner stated. "JJ, what's the name of this town?"

"A small town called Forks. About two hours away from Seattle." JJ clarified. No one seemed to notice that Spencer hadn't spoke once since JJ started speaking, nor that he paled at the mention of the name.

"Well gang, pack your bags. We're going to Forks." Hotch confirmed and stood up.

Reid was the last to stand and his hand went for the picture in his pocket. He gazed down at the picture with a sigh before shoving it back into his pocket. As he walked past the calander on his desk he noticed the date, December 14, was circled in red.

Two days.


	2. Forks

Change My Name

The team is called to Forks Washington to solve a case involving a serial killer who only targets brunette females. Meanwhile, Reid is acting very strange around a young female professor named Bella Swan.

Spencer/Bella

* * *

Two: Forks

"Cheif Swan?" Hotch asked the man approaching them.

"Yes," he confirmed, taking Hotch's hand.

"My team: Dave Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jereau, Derek Morgan and Dr. Spencer Reid." Hotch stated, and the cheif shook all of their hands, smiling warmly to all of them.

"Pleasure to meet you Cheif Swan." JJ stated with a smile.

"Same here. And please, call me Charlie." The team looked at each other before following them all inside. Once inside the hospital, they were met with a blonde man of thirty-one, his blue eyes examining the body of the lastest victim, his face filled with sadness. "Agents, I'd like you to meet Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

The doctor looked up and smiled warmly, "Hello," his light English accent and handsome face made both JJ and Emily stare. "I'm doctor Cullen."

The team introduced themself with Emily and JJ stammering on their names. The men stiffened laughs, minus Reid who was looking around the hospital. "And your name?" Carlisle's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, Dr. Spencer Reid. Pleased to meet you." he introduced himself kindly.

"Dr. Cullen," came a young female voice. Charlie's face twitched from his "officer face" to his "father face" as Emily and JJ noticed. The team came in sight of a young female, no older than twenty-six years old, her hazel/green eyes calm and a medical file tucked under her arm while she held the hand of a three year old boy with soft gray eyes. Carlisle turned and nodded before turning to the team.

"This is my assistant, Dr. Isabella Swan."

"Bella, Dr. Cullen. I told you I'm not fond my full name." the brunette stated, her eyes eyes falling on the team. "You all must be the FBI unit send to investigate. Pleased to meet you."

"You're a bit young to be a medical doctor." Rossi voiced. Bella turned and smiled warmly.

"I started in nursing when I was fourteen. And my IQ is that of 187."

"Wow," Morgan exclaimed. "A female Reid."

"A joker," Bella smirked and turned to Carlisle, "I'm going to take Johnny to his grandparents. They just arrived."

"Of course."

"Um excuse me," Reid called as she walked off. She turned to him, "If you don't mind, I'd like to question the grandparents. See why the mother was targeted."

Hotch nodded. "Good idea, Morgan, Prentiss, you both-"

"Um, sir, I was wondering if I could do this alone?" Reid asked. The others looked at him, slightly shocked. Hotch nodded, his eyes landing on the brunette waiting for the answer. "Thank you, sir. I'll be back in just a few minutes."

"Go Reid."

"Yes sir." And with that, the two doctors walked off.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say Pretty Boy has a crush." Morgan smirked.

"By any chance, is she related you?" JJ asked Charlie, who nodded.

"My only child." he clarified.

"I see," JJ stated. "Can we see the victim's personal belonging?"

"Right this way."

* * *

"Thank you for your time." Reid gave a sympathic nod to the grandparents and watched as Bella bent down and pinched the three year old's cheek.

"You be good, okay? They're your family for now."

"Unlike my daddy comes," Johnny smiled up to her. "I will. Bye Ms. Bella."

"Bye sweetie." Bella waved and waited until they were gone. "Been a while Spencer."

"You look beautiful," Reid smiled. She turned to him and scoffed.

"I'm a wreck, Spence. No to mention paranoid," Bella sighed and walked down the hall. Spencer followed and grabbed her hand. She turned back to him and was about to ask what he wanted when he pulled her towards an empty storage room and flicked on the lights. "Are you crazy? Your teammates could come right..."

His lips silenced her words, his hands grabbing her hips and pulling her closer. She kissed back, the kiss soft and sweet. He pulled away, a timid smile on his lips. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she laughed. "But I kinda wish we didn't have to meet on a murder case."

"I know," he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "How is he?"

"Passing his classes rather fast. His teacher's say he could graduate from middle school by the second quarter," Bella laughed. "Your son is going to beat you, Dr. Reid."

"And you too, Dr. Reid." he retorted and they shared a laugh.

"I need to get back before someone notices," Bella grinned and slid out the door.

"Bella." She gasped and slammed the door in Reid's face. She whipped around to see Mike Newton walking towards her, a small smile on his lips. "What were you doing in there?" he asked once he finally reached her.

"Looking for something. Guss I couldn't find it," she lied. "Um, so how's the divorce going?"

"Jessica is playing stubborn. She doesn't want to sign them." Mike sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Hmm," Bella bit her lip. Before Mike could open his mouth, his cell phone rang and he frowned. "Jessica?"

"Yeah," he grumbled. "See you around?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Later Mike."

Once rounded the corner, she opened the door and gave a nervous smile to her husband. "I'm sorry Spence."

"It's fine, just a headache, which is a daily related occurance. Did you know..."

"Reid!" JJ called rushing up him. "There's been another victim."

Bella looked between the two. "Well I'm off. Nice meeting you, Dr. Reid." she called and walked off.


	3. Discovering

Change My Name

The team is called to Forks Washington to solve a case involving a serial killer who only targets brunette females. Meanwhile, Reid is acting very strange around a young female professor named Bella Swan.

Spencer/Bella

* * *

Three: Discovering

"Belle Carson, twenty-five. Fits the victimology just right," Morgan stated, staring down at the body. Hotch sighed before his phone beeped. Excusing himself from the others, he turned and answered the phone.

"What do you have Garcia?"

"Sir, I've got everything you asked for. Belle Carson was nurse on vacation visiting her grandmother in Forks with her three year old son, Freddie. Izzie Welsh was here looking for a job as a RN when she died. Zoey Tyler was a medical student and Isabelle Fields had just gotten her medical license," Garcia said with a sigh before she opened up a new file. "And I have the other information for you."

"Let's here it."

"Charlie Swan was born in Forks, Washington. He went to school here, graudated and started going to the police academy. Somewhere along the lines, he met a young girl named Renee, married her, had a daughter: Isabella Marie Swan, and the tow divorced when Isabella was six months old. Although he was granted custody to see her."

"And Bella?"

"She lived her her mom all the way up until she was seventeen, moved in with her father, attended Forks High School, graduated and went on to get a GED, for some strange reason. She had been taking nursing classes before starting medical school when she was sixteen. She recieved her license when she was twenty-two. And sir, you're gonna want to hear this."

"What is it?"

"Swan is her maiden name. She's married."

"So she isn't going to be a problem."

"Actually, sir, she might. Her last name is Reid."

Hotch stole a glance over at Spencer, who was chatting with Morgan and JJ. "Husband's name?"

"You already know the answer, sir. But there is one more thing."

"Which is?"

"They have a three year old son."

* * *

"Hello?" Bella asked, knocking on the door. "Any mechanics home?"

"Har har Bells!" she smiled when her old friend, Jacob Black shut the hood of the car he was working on and turned to his best friend. She rushed over and gave him a hug. "Missed me that bad?"

"Wel that, and I came to pick up my little genius," Bella laughed.

"And he's right here." A female voice called. Bella turned and smiled. "Hello Bella."

"Hey Nessa," Bella smiled. The caramel toned woman walked over to her husband and best friend, holding a sleeping three year old. Bella took him from her, brushing some of the hair out of his face. "Thank you both for taking care of him today. I didn't think I'd be working overtime."

"No sweat, Bella." Vanessa smiled.

"Yeah, he just sat and watched Avatar five times before reading seventeen books, then tried to burn down my kitchen." Jake scoffed. "We had to order pizza."

"Sorry," Bella blushed. "He's still learning the cooking part."

"A kid genius with the IQ of 196 and he can't cook. Please tell me he can make a peanut butter sandwhich." Jake begged.

"He can, he just is a bit picky with his food," Bella shrugged. Her son muttered something in his sleep about the square root of pi.

"And he sleep talks, just like his mom!" Vanessa teased.

"Ness!" Bella whispered. She looked down at her clock. "I'd better get going. Connor's got school in the morning."

"See ya." the happy couple chorused before watching her leave. Bella drove to her childhood home, which had been remodeled so she could have a room for herself and a few extra rooms as well. She pushed open the front door, thinking Charlie just forgot to lock it and walked into the living and gasped.

"What areyou doing here?" she snapped.

Edward Cullen smiled warmly towards his ex-girlfriend. "Hello love," he greeted before patting the cushion next to him. "Come join me."

"No," she replied, venom in her tone. A knock on the door caught her attention. She turned and opened it and paled.

"Dr. Swan, may we come in?" Aaron Hotchner asked. She glanced behind his shoulder to see his entire time before sighing and opening the door wider. This was going to to be a night she wouldn't forget.


	4. Spending the Night

Change My Name

The team is called to Forks Washington to solve a case involving a serial killer who only targets brunette females. Meanwhile, Reid is acting very strange around a young female professor named Bella Swan.

Spencer/Bella

* * *

Four: Spending the Night

"I'll answer any questions you may have, just let me put him to bed," Bella explained and Hotch nodded. She disappeared upstairs and the team looked at the young man sitting on the couch. His bronze hair was tousled and a mess, his green eyes held a slight off look in them and his clothes were well dressed. The sound of the door closing made all heads turn to see Bella walking down the stairs. She blushed once she saw the attention she was recieving and cleared her throat. "Would any of you like coffee?"

"Yes, thank you." Hotch answered for his entire team. Bella shot a glare towards Edward before walking into the kitchen. Morgan excused himself and followed her inside, not noticing the look of jealousy on Reid's face. Leaning against the counter, the FBI agent watched as the small brunette began to make coffee.

"Can I help you with somethng, agent?" she smiled up at him.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Well?" she pressed, her eyes trained on the cups she was setting out.

"Your son is three right?"

"He turns four tomorrow," she clarified before blushing, "I'm sorry, continue."

"And you've raised him on your own? No father?"

"His father is a busy man, agent Morgan."

"You remember my name?"

"I'm good with names," she sighed and leaned against the counter. After a moment of silence, she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Morgan asked.

"You all know," she answered. "You know my married name, not to mention you know who I'm married to. Otherwise, you wouldn't have come to my house."

"You fit the victimology,"

"I noticed," she rolled her eyes before glaring at him. "Agent Morgan, just ask me the real reason why you're in here."

He held up his hands in mock surrender, "Alright. And don't take this the wrong why but...why Reid?"

"Why do you think? I fell in love." She crossed her arms over her chest and he looked a bit shocked. She rolled her eyes, "I know it seems hard to believe, but Spencer is capable of it, even if he is social awkward. But that's one of the reasons why I love him."

"So why keep it a secret?"

"Spencer was worried," she shrugged and grabbed the coffee pot once it beeped and poured it into the cups. "I'm sure that most men and women whose spouse is apart of the FBI, BAU and CIA would want to keep their family secret to protect them. I would have done the same."

"Just one more question, whose the dude in the living room?"

"Ex-boyfriend," she groaned and walked back into the living room. The team each grabbed their cups and Bella took the one for Spencer and shoved it in his hands, careful not to burn him. "If you want your sugar and cream, get it yourself, Dr. Reid."

"But..."

"Spencer," she narrowed her eyes, "I'm sure you can handle a short trip to the kitchen."

He sighed and got up and walked into the kitchen, blushing when he heard Morgan imitate the sound of a whip being cracked. JJ and Prentiss laughed and Rossi just shook his head. Edward sat there, shocked at Bella's attitude. That wasn't the girl he left behind when they were seventeen. She was different, she held herself differently. She didn't even trip on her way into the kitchen or out of it. Her brown hair was a bit darker, almost black, her green eyes were brighte but he could see the stress in them. Feeling eyes on her, Bella turned to meet his eyes and glared.

"And why are you here?" she demanded.

"I came to see you again."

"Edward, it's been years. Nine to be exact. Why would you want to see me now?"

"Because I love you."

Bella raised an eyebrow and was about to yell at him when a small voice made the words die in her throat. "Mama?"

She whipped around to see her four year old son rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He clutched the black stuffed dog his godfather Emmett got him for his third birthday, noticing all the people there. Hotch, along with the rest of the team (including Reid who had walked in just as her son spoke) noticed how much he resembled Reid. His deep brown hair fell over his right eye, but they could see his left eye was green in color.

"Connor, what are you doing up? You have school in the morning."

"I'm not sleepy," he muttered and rushed over to her, hiding behind her leg when all eyes were once again on him. "Who are this people?"

"They're here to help grandpa Charlie with the murder cases," she explained.

"Bella!" Edward called. Bella turned to him. "You can't tell a child that,"

"He knows what's happening, Edward. He isn't a baby, he understands."

"Understands? He's three!"

"I know," she snapped back. "And you have no right to be here! Get out!"

Edward paled suddenly, "Bella...please. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just..."

"Thought you could win me back by showing at my house? I didn't invite you in, and I know Charlie made sure to remove the key from under the doormat. So did you know you're trespassing? And don't say I don't know what I'm talking about, I have an IQ of 187 and my father is a cop. Now leave." she finished, her teeth gritted together before picking up her son. Edward arose from the seat and walked over to her. He leaned in to kiss her and she responsed by kneeing him in the family jews. He hissed and limped out the house.

"Nice one, Baby Girl." Morgan commented. Bella sighed and sat her son down on the couch before kneeling down to his level.

"Now why aren't you tired? Jake told me you read seventeen books and watched your favorite movie five times. What could you have possibly down to not tire you out?"

"I was reciting the movie in Na'vi. That's why I was watching it so much." Connor stated before brushing hair out of his right eye. The team almost gasped. The boy's eyes were completely different. His right eye was a blue-gray like Reid's but his left was green like Bella's.

"Wow," JJ whispered.

Bella picked him back up. "You're going to bed. You have a test tomorrow."

"I know," he grumbled and the two disappeared.

Once she came back down stairs, she cleared her throat. "There are some guest rooms, if you all don't mind sharing."

"I said it once, I'll say it again: I'm not sleeping with Reid." Morgan declared.

"You won't have to. He'll be staying with his wife tonight," Hotch stated. Reid blushed and Bella hid a smile. "Goodnight everyone. We'll continue this tomorrow morning."

"Night Hotch." the team chorused.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

I will give all of you a chance to guess who is the killer. If you get it right, I will update two chapters of Change My Name. :)

xoxo

Izzie


	6. Breaking Point

Five: Breaking Point

Spencer awoke to two things the next morning, something fluffy hitting his face and his wife's laughter. "Wake up Spencer Reid!" she cried and he turned around to see his wife in his shirt, the clothing hitting her alabaster knees and hiding her streak nude body from him. He smiled and sat up, running a hand through his hair before his wife crawled onto the bed and peppered his face with kisses. "Morning," she whispered after they shared a slow kiss.

"Morning," he smiled before touching her face, "I'm not dreaming am I?"

She rolled her green eyes, "Yes Spencer, you're dreaming. All of this is make believe, you're still on your ecstasy high from the sex." Sarcasm was just oozing from her tone and he laughed before pulling her down and ticking her sides. She screamed and tried to shove him away. "Spencer, stop! You know I'm ticklish!"

He loved the sound of her laughter and watched as her cheeks turned from pink to red as she laughed. After five minutes, he stopped and gazed down loving at his wife. He pecked her lips sweetly, "It's a nice morning after feeling isn't it?" he asked.

She giggled and nodded, "It is. Although, nothing tops our occasional angry sex morning after feeling. You know, when you're really mad." she explains, a twinkle in her eye. He blushed, remembering the time he walked into the office sporting a bright red love bite and had to lie his ass off just to get Morgan, Prentiss and JJ off his back. Nine months after that fiasco, Connor was born into the world. Bella busted into laughter and shimmed her way from under him and tosses him his pants. "I'd advice putting on a shirt. I'm going to take a shower."

He hoped Morgan (or anyone but mainly Morgan) didn't see her in his shirt as she walked down the hallway.

* * *

Newton's Sports was the first place they started with. Reid and Morgan, along with Prentiss, walked into the small shop and were met with a blonde woman. She smiled warmly at the three, "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Are you the owner of this business?" Morgan asked.

"Co-owner. My husband and I own it. I'm Elise Newton."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Agent Derek Morgan, this is Agent Prentiss and Dr. Spencer Reid. We're with the FBI."

Elise's brown eyes widened, "Oh my. Sit down."

The three sat down and she went and got them water. "It's all we have at the moment. My husband is outback with our son Mike."

"Can you tell about the recent murdered women? All the reports say that they either bought or glanced around the store," Emily explained. Elise nodded, her expression sad. She sat down and sighed.

"Those girls, they all looked so much like Bella it's heartbreaking. Even their names are close to hers. But they all just glanced, only one, Belle Carson I think, she bought something for her father. He's a military man and retired when she was sixteen she told me."

"Was there anything strange about them?" Reid asked.

"No. Nothing."

"Tell us about Bella," Morgan said. "Why would the killer want to target people who have her name and her appearance?"

"Bella, well she's gained a few enemies. But that was in high school. The girl was dating Edward Cullen and had boys after her. My Mike was one of them," she explained.

"Can you name them?" Emily asked.

"Eric Yorke and Tyler Crowley. Tyler hasn't returned to Forks since he got a job working on action films in California. Eric, he's working on his PhD at Cornell." Elise sighed. "Only Mike still talks to her. They work at the hospital together," her eyes widened and she looked up at them. "Mike didn't do a thing. He's over her. He's married."

"Can we talk to him? Just to be sure?" Reid asked. He was worried for his wife. He just hoped this Mike Newton wasn't the killer. Elise nodded and they watched as she left to get her son. A few moments later, a young man of twenty-six came out. Mike Newton had blonde hair that was to his nape, his baby blue eyes filled with anxiety and he clutched his cell phone in his hand. He was dressed in hospital scrubs as he sat down.

"Mike Newton?" Morgan asked.

"Yes," he clarified.

"How do you know Isabella Swan?" Reid asked.

"Bella? She's an old friend, old crush. I got over her in college. Hell, I'm one of her kid's godfathers," Mike sighed. Emily caught the notice of the wedding ring on his finger and decided to speak.

"You're married?"

"I'm actually settling for a divorce," he clarified. "I don't love Jess anymore. Hell, I don't think I ever did."

"But you loved Bella," Emily countered. "Didn't you?"

"Yes I did."

"Were you ever aggressive towards her?" Emily asked. "Did you ever force yourself on her? Were you jealous that Edward Cullen was dating her? Were you angry that she had a child with someone who wasn't you?"

"No, no. Why would I be angry at her for having a kid when I'm about to be a father!" he shouted and his eyes widened as he realized what he just said. The room went silent for a moment and Morgan grabbed his cell phone. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Morgan went through his phone and went from picture to picture. There were pictures of Bella, Mike, a brunette girl with glasses, an Asian male and another brunette girl. They all looked to be at least seventeen to eighteen years old. Another picture of Mike, Bella and the bespectacled brunette, they were at least twenty-one years old. Mike was staring at the brunette girl with a look of infatuation. Another picture of Bella, Mike, the brunette and Connor. There were rarely any of the other brunette girl. Morgan came to a picture that made him glance up at Mike.

"Who is this woman?" he asked, placing the phone in front of Mike. "Your wife? Is that Jess?"

"No," Mike sighed and a loving smile crossed his lips as he gazed down at the picture of the glass wearing young woman and himself. Mike held her in his arms, their hands intertwined on her small baby bump. He sighed, "That's Angela Weber. An old friend."

"And apparently, she's pregnant. Is it yours?" Emily asked. Mike nodded.

"I didn't kill those girls. If you wanna talk to someone, talk to Edward Cullen or any of his siblings. They all live in Forks." Mike explained. Reid watched him. Emily opened her mouth ask him another question when Reid spoke.

"You can go, Mike. Thank you for your time," he commented and the blonde man thanked him and got up, leaving them. After they left, Prentiss grabbed his hand.

"Why did you let him go?"

"He didn't do it, Emily. He's a father and I can tell you, he wouldn't kill those women because of some high school rejection. He's in love with another woman, and probably plans to propose to her after he divorces his wife. Love does drive a person to do stupid things, but he wouldn't kill if his child was about to come into the world."

Morgan and Prentiss shared a look. Never once had they heard him sound so...normal.

* * *

Rossi and Hotch investigated Jasper Hale and his wife Kate. According to them, Bella had no enemies in college. When asked about Edward, Jasper got quiet before saying he was just hopeless when it came to Bella. After that, they got a call from Morgan and Reid, they had interviewed Carlisle, his wife and one of the couple's adopted daughter's, Rosalie. They had all stated the same thing about Bella, no enemies aside from Lauren Mallory, who had been jealous of Bella's appearance in Forks because she "stole" Tyler from her. But Lauren had not been in Forks since high school. She was currently living in Las Vegas.

So that left Edward and Alice. Rosalie's husband was out of the country for a study abroad program in Italy. Reid and Morgan took Edward and Hotch and Rossi took Alice. Prentiss and JJ stayed at the station. Reid and Morgan knocked on the door of Edward's apartment and the bronze haired man opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Cullen, I'm agent Morgan and this is Dr. Reid. Can we come in?" Morgan asked.

"Of course," he muttered and opened the door. Once the two walked in, they just stared. There were pictures of Bella everywhere, some of them had her and Edward in them, some of them were obvious of her in her high school years and some were from her college years. Turning to the man, Morgan shot him a question.

"Are you obsessed with Isabella Swan?"

"Obsessed? No, Bella is my fiance." Edward stated, a smile on his face. Reid glared at the pictures, pretending his didn't hear that. Morgan shook his head.

"You do know she has a son, right? One that looks nothing like you." the agent pointed out.

"She must have been raped. But I know Bella, she would never have the heart to abort a child."

Reid took a closer look at one picture of Bella. He knew that place, he knew that day. That was the day she took his out for coffee after he helped her with one of her medical exams. That was the first time they confessed to actually having interest in each other.

_"Thanks you the coffee." Spencer smiled towards the nineteen year old girl. She laughed and looked at him with her emerald eyes. _

_"No problem," she commented. She hooked their arms together and he blushed. Off in the distance, he could have sworn he heard a click, like a camera. "It's the least I could for since you've been helping me with my medical degree. Not to mention you were my GED teacher."_

_He blushed again. "Um, don't you think people will get the wrong impression?" he asked, looking down at their arms. She stopped and he did too as a result. "Bella?"_

_"You don't like it?" she asked and slipped her arm from his. He mourned the touch of her skin and noticed she was about to cry. She feverishly wiped the tears, "Stupid me. Thinking you might have liked me that way."_

_He placed a hand on her shoulder, "What way?"_

_"Like more than a friend," she sighed. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Spencer?"_

_"I do like you," he smiled. "As more than a friend."_

Ripping the picture from the wall, the twenty-six year old doctor marched up to the two, flashing the picture in his face. "You were keeping tabs on her? You were following her. You've been stalking her since she graduated high school. You claim she's your fiance when it's obvious she doesn't love you romantically."

"Why do you care?" Edward asked.

Reid pressed the image closer to his face. "See the guy she's linking arms with? That's me. And do you what I am to her?" he was seething. He had never felt so possessive, so angry before in his life. Not even when he was using, he never felt this angry.

"Reid," Morgan warned. He pulled the doctor from him, "Calm down, we don't know if this guy is stable."

"Of course he isn't Derek!" Reid yelled. "He thinks Bella is engaged to him. He thinks she was raped!"

"Reid."

"What is she to you? Were you the one who raped her?" Edward demanded. "Did you hurt my Bella?"

Some snapped in Reid. He shoved out of Morgan's grip, grabbing Edward by his collar and slamming him into the wall. "Why would I hurt my wife?" he asked. "And better yet, did you ever get angry at her while you were dating her? Did you ever think she was unfaithful and hurt her? Did you?"

"Reid!" Morgan exclaimed, grabbing the younger male and shoved him away from Edward. "Go clear your head!"

As he walked towards the door, neither noticed Edward grab Morgan's gun until it was too late. A gun shoot echoed through the apartment building.

* * *

"Thank you for helping me," Isa smiled towards the brunette female. She smiled back towards him before waiting for her to turn her back. She looked too much like her. Wavy brown hair, hazel/green eyes and a slender frame. Her lips weren't as full as hers had been but damn it, she looked too much like her. She looked too much like the witch that stole her husband from her.

It was all that she-devil's fault her marriage fell through. Taking the knife from her purse, she rushed up to her and slammed the knife into Isa's back. The brunette victim gasped in pain, but her scream never came as a gloved hand flew up to her mouth and and began to sink the knife deeper. After a few seconds, she turned the dying woman over and began to stab her in every spot she had stabbed the others in. Afterward, she carved the words into her arm. _You'll pay._

Bella Swan was going pay for causing her husband to file for a divorce.


	7. The Insanity Called Love

Author's Note: I loved your guesses and your follow up support of the answer. But if you've all forgotten, the most rarest serial killer is a female. Now, what's happened to Reid? Let's find out shall we. :)

Also, I finally have a picture for Connor. The actor is Asa Butterfield. Thnk Mordred from Merlin BBC

* * *

Six: The Insanity called Love

Morgan acted quickly and tackled Edward to the ground, kicking the gun out of his hand and across the room. As he hand cupped the redhead, he glanced over at Reid, who was holding his side. "You alright there, Pretty Boy?" he asked his partner. The honey brown haired man nodded and took in a shaky breath. He grabbed his radio and called in Hotch and a car, as well as a medic, to Edward's address. A few minutes later, Hotch was outside the apartment with Morgan, Edward and a bleeding Reid.

"Are you alright?" Hotch asked the doctor.

"I'll live, he missed any important organs." Reid smiled.

"Spencer!" Edward looked up and saw Bella rush over to the doctor, a medical bag in her hand. She knelt down and began to unbutton his shirt. "What were you thinking?" she demanded.

"Apparently, I wasn't." he joked and she shook her head. She grimaced and took a steady breath as she wiped away the blood. Even after years of practice, the sight and smell of blood made her queasy. Spencer noticed and decided to wait until she began to wrap the wound, "Do you still smell blood, which is scientifically impossible to smell?" Her response was a painfully tight knot on his wound, causing him to winch.

"Next time, Dr. Reid, keep your mouth shut about my touchy subjects. Or should we talk about the time you were held hostage, Mr. Dilaudid addict?" she shot back and began to check his vitals before nodding. She arose and turned to Hotch. "He'll be fine. The wound was shallow and didn't puncture any organs. He just needs to take it easy and get plenty of rest. Also, make sure he knows the couch is available tonight, SSA Agent Hotchner."

Morgan laughed. Bella walked over to Edward and shook her head before looking at Morgan, "Thank you for stopping him."

"Welcome, Baby Girl."

Bella nodded once more. Hotch's cell rang and he answered, "Yes Garcia?"

"I have what you need, sir. Edward Cullen, born Edward Anthony Masen, was admitted into a mental institution at the age of seventeen when he developed schizophrenia and PTSD from childhood abuse by his biological father, Edward senior. His mother died when he was seven and he was taken in by his aunt Esme and uncle Carlisle. He was checked out by his biological father just before he passed a few months later and went to a university in Alaska but kept tabs on his high school girlfriend, Isabella Swan but never learned that she was married because it was kept hidden."

"Thanks Garcia." Hotch said and hung up the phone. Bella nodded to the three agents in goodbye and shot a sympathetic look towards her ex-boyfriend before walking off. Hotch took Edward towards the car and he started yelling for Bella to come help him. But she kept walking. Glancing down at her watch, she saw that it close to the time she had to pick up Connor. With a sigh, she got into her car and drove off.

* * *

"What do you mean my son is gone?" Bella snapped towards the younger woman. Two years her junior and a new face in the school system, she cleared her throat.

"I mean, ma'am, that Connor Swan was picked up by his mother about an hour ago." she told her. Bella groaned and slapped her hand on her forehead before she looked at the woman with annoyed green eyes.

"I'm his mother. And I never told him that I would be letting someone pick him up," Bella snarled. A blonde woman walked up to the two and cleared her throat and the younger woman squirmed in slight fear.

"Mrs. McCarthy," she gulped. Rosalie McCarthy looked from her childhood friend to the younger woman and spoke.

"What's the problem here?" The assistant principal of the middle school, Rosalie knew every face and every child's name and who were the good and bad seeds.

"This woman is stating that she is Connor Swan's mother. But it says here that he was signed out by his mother. See?" the girl said and showed her the sign-out sheet. Bella Swan, printed in a handwriting that obviously didn't belong to said doctor. Rosalie glared at the woman with her violet-tinged eyes.

"This is Bella Swan," Rosalie snapped, pointing to Bella. "Now, tell me who took him or its your job, Lilly."

The red haired girl gulped again, "Um, she was brunette, about a inch taller than Dr. Swan, and her eyes were blue."

"Jessica?" Bella voiced out loud. "Why would she want Connor?"

"And why would she use your name?" Rosalie asked. Bella thanked her friend and rushed out the door, her cell phone pressed to her ear.

* * *

Ignoring her cell phone, Jessica Newton hummed a small tune as she let the water run over Connor's hair. He would look so adorable as a blonde, with Mike's hair. She smiled sweetly at the thought. This was why Mike wanted to divorce her, because she couldn't give him a child, she knew that was what he wanted. Why he was getting so distant, why he never touched her anymore. They were childless, and he probably sent too much time with the witch and thought she couldn't conceive. Well, once Bella was out of the way, she wouldn't have to worry.

Mike would see the light, come back to her, and they would live together with Connor. She frowned suddenly. Connor was _the witch's_ name for her future son. No, that wouldn't do. Maybe Jamie. Jamie Newton, it had a nice ring to it.

"Ms. Jessica," came "Jamie's" voice from under the faucet.

"Yes, sweetie?" she asked in a motherly tone.

"Why are you dying my hair?"

"Because I always thought you would be better as blonde," she whispered into his ear and smiled sweetly. "Brown hair doesn't suit you."

"But won't mommy get mad?" he asked. She frowned and knew who he was referring to. She turned off the faucet and pulled out the honey blonde hair dye.

"Of course not," she smiled and kissed his forehead._ I'm you mommy now.  
_

As she was about to apply the dye, there was a knock at the door. She knew it wasn't Mike. He was at work. She told him to go sit in the living room and got up to answer the door. Opening it, she was met with Angela. At only twenty-six, Angela had gotten a job at bookstore during their college years and had since opened her own photography business. She had also gotten pregnant a few days before Mike and Jessica's anniversary. Currently, she was about five months along and apparently, she was having twins.

Why was everyone but her getting pregnant?

"Hi Ang," she smiled.

"Um hey," Angela gave a nervous smile, "I came to drop off your anniversary photos. Sorry it took so long, I had other things to do and just couldn't get around to it."

"It's alright. Why don't you come inside?" Jessica asked.

"Um," Angela blushed. "Sure, I just have to call someone. I'll be in there in a sec."

"Alright," Jessica took the packet and began to look through them. As she looked them over, she noticed a photo that caught her eye. It was taken by Angela's assistant, because Angela was in, with Bella and Mike. Bella was in between Mike and Angela, holding Mike's hand, a smile on her face. She was taunting her. How dare that little bitch? Angela was looking amused at their intimacy. Was she helping the witch?

"Jess?" She turned to Angela, concern in her eyes, "Are you okay?"

"You were helping her, weren't you?" she asked.

"What?" she looked perplexed. The lying bitch.

"You were helping that witch seduce my husband!"

"Jess, I think you're sick." Angela spoke, concern in her tone.

"Shut up, you vile witch!" Jessica shrieked, throwing the pregnant girl into the wall. Angela gasped, her hand falling to her stomach. Jessica rushed into the kitchen and returned with a knife. Her eyes were wide and unstable. "Let's see if there are babies in there."

Angela's eyes widened. "Jess, think about this. Think about Mike."

"I am thinking about Mike. Did you seduce him too? Did you throw yourself in front of him and beg for him to take you?" Jessica ranted and she stepped closer. Angela slowly moved towards the door and as Jessica raised her knife, a voice stopped her.

"Auntie Angela, is that you?" came her future son's voice. Angela gasped as Connor came from around the corner, his hair still dripping wet with water, some of his shirt drenched.

"Connor, what are you-?"

"HIS NAME ISN'T CONNOR! IT'S JAMIE!" Jessica cried and plunged the knife into Angela's side. It missed any organs and she screamed.

"Angela!" Mike's voice called through the house. Jessica turned and smiled when her husband rushed into the room, and looked at the scene before him. His eyes stayed trained on Angela and he rushed over and began to apply pressure. "Angie? Come on, baby, don't do this to me."

Why did he sound so sad? Shouldn't he happy? Why was he calling her baby? Jessica watched as her husband cradled Angela against his chest and kept on hand on her wound before he looked up at Jessica and took in Connor's appearance.

"Jessica, why is Connor here? Why are he is wet? What the hell are you doing with a knife?" he demanded.

"His name isn't Connor, sweetheart. It's Jamie, and he's our son. And I was just about to dye his hair blonde when the witch's assistant came here. And I was going to destroy the vile spawns she was going to bring into the world. You don't have to look at the things she forced you to create."

"Jess," Mike sighed. "I think its time I told you the reason why I'm divorcing you."

"Because of the witch. Don't worry, I'll kill her, just like I did her copies. I promise." Jessica giggled.

"What...?" Mike felt his mouth go dry. "You killed all those women? Jessica, what the hell!"

"Don't curse in front of Jamie, Michael. It's a bad habit he could pick up."

"I'm not your son."

Jessica turned to the boy. "What?"

Connor's blue and green eyes narrowed. "I. Am. Not. Your. Son. My mommy is Bella Swan and my daddy is Spencer Reid. Their my parents."

Jessica frowned before she turned to him, waving her knife as she walked towards him. "It seems the witch has placed a curse on you too, Jamie."

Connor stepped out of her way. "Don't come near you, you textbook psychopath!"

She lunged for him and he rolled onto the floor and towards the door. Jessica screamed before running after him. Mike quickly called 911 and told them to get a ambluence and he reported that a child had been kidnapped probably about to murdered.

* * *

Connor's small legs carried him down the stairs, around the corner and towards the abandoned Forks High School. He could hear Jessica behind him, saying she didn't mean it and that she'll be nicer once she gets rid of the witch. He ducked into an office and texted his mother where he was. He hoped she got the message.


	8. The Final Call

Seven: The Final Call

"Jamie? Sweetie, I'm sorry. Mommy promises she'll do better once this all done. She'll spoil you rotten." He didn't want to be spoiled rotten and he certainly didn't want her as a mother. He held his breath as she came around the corner.

"Jamie!"

Where was he?

* * *

After giving the profile, they got a call from an unknown person stating that a young boy was seen running into Forks High School with Jessica Newton right behind him. Charlie got a call a second later stating that Connor was the boy and Bella was on her way to her son.

"Alright, we're got a location and a suspect. Jessica Newton."

"Mike Newton's wife?" Emily asked.

"Soon to be ex, actually." Charlie clarified. "Almost everyone in Forks knows he and Angela Weber were planning on getting married after he divorced her."

"Well let's go." Hotch told them all. Something in Reid's gut told him this was something bad.

* * *

Connor quietly closed the door behind him and rushed down the hallway. She was going to kill him. He was going to die. He hadn't even graduated from middle school yet. He was only four, despite looking no older than seven. So wrapped up in thought, he failed to notice the hand reach out and grab him. He was flushed against a small chest, the smell of strawberries hitting him. He began to squirm, afraid of who it was.

"Connor, it's me." He opened his eyes and met his mother's green ones.

"Mama," he whispered and hugged her tight. "I was so scared."

"I know," she whispered. "Listen to me, Connor. I want you to get out of here and..." she stopped when her cell phone blasted. She silently cursed. Jessica, who was passing that hallway, heard the noise and turned towards it. Bella was grateful they were on the first floor. "Go out the window, Connor. Hurry!" she ordered. Her son obeyed, rushing out the window and was gone. The door opened behind her and Bella came face to face with Jessica.

"You," she gritted out. She tightened her hold on the knife before pointing it towards her. "Where's Jamie? What did you do to him!"

"His name isn't Jamie. It's Connor! And he should be getting to the police soon." Bella stated. Jessica screamed and rushed towards her. Bella dodged quickly but got a minor cut on her side. She didn't scream as she dodged another attack. The smell of blood was already getting to her. She knew she wouldn't last long. Her hand wrapped around a pipe, she remembered that the school had been closed down for flooding in the basement (which she didn't know they had).

Jessica laughed as she tightened her grip on the knife. "Every evil creature in this world deserves to die. And you're the evilest one. You took my husband from me." Bella tightened her own grip and whirled, the pipe slamming against Jessica's face with a sickening crack.

"I didn't take your husband, you're just crazy." Bella whispered before dropping the pipe. "Bitch."

Outside, she could hear the sirens of the police cars. She sank to the ground and waited.

"Bella!" she heard Agent Hotchner call out.

"In here!" she cried back. She doesn't notice Jessica stir and get up until there is a searing pain in her back. She's lucky Jessica missed any vital organs. She sinks to her knees and reaches for the pipe. But the smell of her split blood makes her nausea hit her hard. She can fill the bile climb up her throat and she bits back a scream when the blade plunges into her chest. It misses her heart. Above her, Jessica is laughing like manic.

"Die! Die you vile witch! You took my husband and my son!"

Bella doesn't scream back at her. There's no sarcastic remark, no tongue-biting backlash. The copper smell is making her head spin. Jessica climbs on top of her, the bloody blade raised towards her womb. Bella's eyes widen then, "Jessica, don't do this."

Jessica scoffs, then smiles manically, "I can do whatever I want. Enjoy hell."

Bella shuts her eyes, waiting for the attack. But there isn't any. She hears a loud noise, a gun shot she's sure. She opens her eyes just in time to see Jessica fall over her, eyes shut and the knife falling out her hand and onto the floor.

"Bella!"

Charlie. She rolls the dead body off of her and finally gives into her nausea, up-chucking onto the floor. Vomit and blood mix and it only makes her want to throw up again. Charlie pulls out a water bottle than, letting her rinse the taste out her mouth. Her eyes fall on the body of the person she once considered a friend before she leans against the teacher's desk. Turning to her father, she mutters a thanks. They sit in silence and wait together. It doesn't take too long.

Hotch, Morgan and Reid came in, along with some other agents. Reid was over by her in a second. His gray-blue eyes showed deep concern. Before she could defend herself, he kissed her. Pulling away she gave a small laugh, "Hopeless romantic at heart."

"Not really, I was just..."

"Shut up Spencer," she told him before looking over at Connor, who was looking at both his parents. "Well aren't you gonna come over here, birthday boy?"

"Mama!" he cried and rushed over to her, hugging his parents and planting a kiss on his mother's cheek. He looks over at Jessica's body. "Is she dead?"

"Yeah," Bella whispers, the blood loss finally getting to her blurring vision, she can see her son walk over to the body. He bends down to touch her pulse and her hand shoots up to grab him. The last thing she hears is her son's scream and she can't help but feel useless. Reid draws his gun and shoots, his only concern is his son. He rushes over and hugs him.

"Daddy," Connor whispers, clutching his father's bullet proof vest. Spencer kisses his hair.

"You're safe, Connor. You're safe, I promise."

And its kept.

* * *

Diana Spencer is shocked to find her ex-husband in the car sent to pick her up from the airport. It's noted to be the same way for William. The car ride is silent until they arrive at Forks General Hospital. Both of them know why they were there. Spencer had scheduled flights for the both of them a few hours before. Now, as they walked in, it would seem his team was shocked to them see them.

"What the hell?" It's Agent Morgan who recovers first. "Why are you both here?"

"Spencer called us." Diana replies.

"It's impossible." Hotchner comments, "Reid's been with..."

"Been with who?" William asked. "Where is Spencer?"

"He's with Mama." All the adults turn to see Connor standing there with a caramel haired woman. His small hand is laced in hers and he's looking a bit sheepish, much like Reid would. He takes a deep breath and walks up to his father's parents. He extends his hand, "I'm pleased to meet you both. I'm Connor Reid, your grandson."

William is the first to react, "Is this some joke? Spencer...he isn't married."

"Actually Mr. Reid, he is." Hotch states, "He's been married for six years now actually. He just kept it well hidden. He is a genius after all."

Someone clears their throat and the team turns to see Dr. Cullen, "She's woken up. She's demanding to see Connor, know that she knows her son's alive and unharmed."

Connor nodded but stays where he is. "Only if they come with me. I want Mama to meet them," his voice is strong, and he looks at both his parental grandparents with a look that says he won't take no for an answer. Both nod and Connor smiles. It's just like Bella's. He takes both their hands. "Come on!"

* * *

Both doctors look towards the door when it opens. Bella is confused by the blonde woman and a gray haired man with her son. She does take in the look of shock and anger on her husband's face before she sits up. Connor rushes over to his parents, jumping onto the hospital bed, careful of his mother's freshly stitched wounds, and plants a kiss on her cheek. "Mama!" he cries with joy.

She hugs him like a lifeline. Her face falls into his dark locks, inhaling the shampoo she had washed his hair with the night before this whole mess started. Connor muttered another reply of 'Mama' and nuzzled close to her. She looked over at Spencer, who was smiling at the affectionate display with a slight envy in his eyes. Shaking her head she nods to him and leans in, kissing his son's hair and his wife's forehead. Bella blushes lightly before looking over at the two strangers.

"Can I help you?"

"Spencer called us in." The blonde woman says. Reid looks confused then.

"I haven't called anyone. The only person to have my phone was Connor and he said he wanted to..." Reid quickly whips out his phone and sees who his son called. He groans. Connor called Garcia. He excuses himself and sets outside with both his parents. Placing the phone of speaker, he dials. Garcia picks up after the second call.

"Speak my lovely."

"Garcia, this is Reid. Did my son call you?"

"You mean that adorable little genius? Yes he did. You've got a swooner on your hands Reid. He made my heart melt. I take it your suprise got there in time?"

Reid looked at both his parents. "Oh yeah, they did."

"OK. Toodles."

"Garcia wait-"

The line went dead. Reid turned to his parents. He had some explaining to do.

* * *

Bella was released from the hospital a few days later. The following day, the team had to leave, along with Diana and William. Bidding his parents goodbye, Spencer and the others headed towards the jet. The team watched, pretending not to, as Spencer and Bella hugged goodbye.

"Promise you'll visit more often?" Bella asked.

"I promise," he nodded and she raised an eyebrow. "Someone told me a promise isn't fully unless you say it out loud."

Bella smiled, "Tell whoever said that thank you."

Reid smiled warmly and kissed her. "Goodbye Bella," he turned to leave and she grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze and he turned to look at her in curiosity. "What is it?"

"Remember the fight we had about a month ago, when you popped in unexpectedly?" He nodded and she grinned towards him and wrapped her arms around him, whispering into his ear. "I'm pregnant."

He almost fainted. Recovering, he picked her up and spun her around, causing her to scream and laugh. Morgan spit out his coffee as a result while Prentiss had her jaw on the floor. Rossi and JJ raised an eyebrow and Hotch was smiling.

"You're sure?"

"I'm a freaking doctor, Spence. Not to mention my boss is one too. So yes, I'm sure." Bella giggled and kissed him. "Now go before Morgan chokes on his coffee."

Smiling at his wife, Spencer nodded.

* * *

Agent Seaver was confused to say the less. Why were they flying out to a small town in Washington? It wasn't a case that was for sure. She took a look around the plane. Elle, a former agent of the BAU and a former member of their team, had stopped by to visit and in the process, got dragged along by a happy Reid. JJ was in for a visit as well. Rossi and Hotch were talking quietly amongst themselves while Hotch's son Jack watched Reid to magic tricks. Morgan and Prentiss were playing cards. She had asked several times why they were going and no one told her anything. Once the plane landed, they were greeted by a man with brown hair and a mustache to match. His brown eyes were filled with amusement.

"Didn't I see you lot two years ago?" he asked, his voice filled with laughter.

"Chief Swan." Hotch commented with a smile. "It's good see you again."

"I'm Chief Swan when I'm working. Today's my day off. I'll drive you to the school."

"School?" Seaver asked.

"Yes, school. We have a graduation to attend." Hotch said and clapped Reid on the back. The agent was smiling proudly. Once they got to the school, they were greeted by a blonde man and a brunette woman with glasses and a stroller carrying a set of twins. The twins were clearly identical with blonde hair and warm brown eyes and clearly male.

"Agent Morgan, Agent Prentiss!" the blonde male stated with a smile. He waved towards Reid, "Hey there Spencer."

"Mike, Angela." Morgan said with a smile and bent down. "And who are these two?"

"Nathan and Liam," Mike said, patting each of their heads. "They have women swooning already."

"Obviously," Prentiss smiled and waved. They had gotten to her quickly.

"Come on, its about to start."

Seaver was still confused. Once inside the team was met with a brunette woman and a sleeping honey-brown haired one year old girl. She was shocked, along with Elle she noticed, when Spencer placed a tender kiss on her lips. She laughed quietly and handed the baby to him. The woman was introduced as Dr. Isabella (Bella, she corrected during the introduction) Reid, Spencer's wife. The graduation was for their son and she paused at the thought. Weren't they a bit young to have a son graduating from high school? The class's valedictorian was a six year old boy and she noticed the striking similarities between Reid and the boy.

The boy's speech was short once the diplomas were given and tassels tossed, the boy rushed over to them. Reid gave their daughter to Bella just before he bent down and felt his son embrace him. "Dad!" he cried with a smile. The closest people to them looked on with smiles and went back to their own business. Reid picked his son up. "You came."

"Of course I did. I promised didn't I?"

"Yes and a promise is never full-filled until you say it out loud."

Bella laughed never to them. "Tell your dad where you're going Connor."

Connor grinned at his mother before turning to his father. "I got accepted into all the Ivy League Schools. But I chose Columbia because that's where mom got her license. Is that okay?" he asked, his eyes wide with concern. Reid smiled and nodded.

"Of course it is."

Connor laughed and hugged his father once more. That night, as Bella put their daughter Kiara to bed, Spencer couldn't help but smile. He was twenty-eight and had two wonderful children and a wife he loved just as much as he loved his kids. He didn't notice the shift in the couch until Bella rested her head on his shoulders.

"What is a name? A rose by any other name smells just as sweet," she quoted and kissed the hallow of his neck. "Be it Swan or Reid, I'm always yours."

He smiled and laced their fingers together, "And I'm always yours."

Someone once said, home is where the heart is. Spencer smiled, his heart was with his family. He rested his head against his wife's. He was home.


End file.
